FADE AWAY
by gypsyanalea
Summary: Rhayne and Mia have been friends for years even though she has been traveling. After a life changing event Rhayne decides to move back home and turns to Mia and her family to heal. Her and Dom butt heads during their first encounter, will he except her?
1. Chapter 1

Fast and Furious Fade Away By: GypsyAnalea / 5

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the Fast and Furious Characters.

Language, Violence, Sexual Content

I had contacted my best friend of my impending visit two months ago. I would have came sooner but when your in the nut house you have to do things on their schedule. No I'm not crazy, my parents went mental after I was rescued. Say yo wish you were dead just once and they locked me up. The second they released me I grabbed my stuff and headed for the States. I was born in the US but have been traveling with my parents and the world help group they run. Most people would love to go to the places I have been to just not the areas I called home.

Sometimes you had to hide from members of the tribe who thought you were trying to poison them. My favorite was hide from the militia men. They were more apt to torture and rape you tan kill you. I found out first hand in Baghdad and have the scars to prove it. My parents weren't happy with me but contacted some people we had helped and arranged for a room at their motel. Nyemi and Dijimen were born in the states but lived with their grandparents. When their parents left they took the birth certificates with them, Nyemi and Dijimen were forced to go to Africa with their grandparents. Mom and dad helped them find records of their births and a new life in LA.

The cab ride from the motel to the Toretto's wasn't long and the closer I got, the more I began to fidget. Mia and I had been roommates our freshman year of college. We were like sisters and I kept in contact with her throughout my travels. I was released a month early and decided to surprise her. The diner and garage looked just like I remembered. Boy was I right about it needing an update. I entered and she was ringing someone up. "I'll be with you in a moment."

I sat my bag on the counter and waited for her to be free to talk. The place was practically empty but I could see the potential. She had turned back around to get her order pad. "Have you thought about what I asked you?"

She turned and looked at me. I knew she wouldn't recognize me. I pulled my hair up like it was in a ponytail. "Rhayne?" I nodded and she ran around the counter. "I thought you were coming in June?"

"I was but things changed and I couldn't wait to see you." We hugged and it felt good not to flinch. I have developed a lot of issues with personal space since Baghdad. "So is it a yes or no?"

"You know he will have a cow. He hates change and I hate dealing with his attitude." She tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder but her smile said she would give in with a little more pushing.

"This place could do so much better. Fresh coat of paint and a few modern touches." I looked at the menu and there was barely anything there. "Definitely a new menu. I will pay for the remodel since it would be promoting my business. The cooking you will have to pay me for." That made her smile bigger.

The door opened and two guys walked in. I recognized them right away fom the pictures she had sent me over the years. Leon had wavy light brown hair to his chin and Vince had darker hair and a beard. I could see that Vince still pined over Mia even though she and Brian were ow engaged. Vine was the only one of her family to visit her in college.

He sat a few stools down from me and I laughed. "I see you still haven't lost the food catcher." I used to give him so much shit about his beard and him being a messy eater. Mia just smiled as she took their orders. Last time he saw me my hair was permed and I looked like a poodle. I hated it and always kept it in a bun or ponytail. Plus I wore glasses ten times too big for mu face. One thing that hadn't changed was the baggy clothes.

He looked at me but couldn't place where he had seen my face. He would drive himself crazy soon enough. He went back to talking to his friend. I pulled out my sketch book and started to draw. I knew Mia would cave so I started to design a new menu. It had to reflect her bubbly personality with a hint of class. She came back with their food and was placing it before them. I knew Vince would want the Tabasco Sauce so I grabbed the bottle next to me and handed it to him.

Mia moved back to me and started to give me her two cents. "Do I know you?" He turned my stool so he could see all of my face. I pulled my straight black hair into a bun and held it there with one hand. With the other I grabbed his sun glasses. It took him a minute but he finally got it. "Rhayne?"

"Took you long enough." He pulled me into a hug as he got up and spun me around.

"What happened to you? One day you were going to school with her the next she's calling me crying. Why did you leave?"

"I had to help out my parents because they decided my college education was less important then helping the world. There comes a time when you just need to be around others that make you smile and not watching the hypocrisy of life." I know my voice sounded far away but my past was trying to creep into my thoughts.

"You know all those post card I kept getting?" He nodded. "They were from her."

"So you were Babs and she was Wile Coyote?" Before we could answer he smacked my arm. "Porky Pig! Couldn't you find a better name for me?"

I grabbed a napkin and wiped off his beard. "No it fits and before you ask Dominic is Road Runner."

"I think it fits." Vince started to chase Leon but he snuck behind me wrapping his arms around me. I had to fight my natural urge to fight because I didn't know him. "I'm Leon by the way."

Vince sat down but Leon stayed behind me. "Any chance I can convince you to loose a few layers?" Mia pointed at my cloths.

"What and loose my trade mark sumo look?"

"I know you have a body under there. You kept saying all you did was work out in your free time."

"I might loose all but two layers but you know I like to hide."

Leon leaned down to my ear. "Not if I can help it." He went back to his seat and Vince smacked his head.

"So you going to take a chance and live on the wild side?" I looked at Mia and she nodded yes. I stood and did a happy dance. "So I need a tape measure." I turned to Vince. He groaned and went to find one.

The second I had it I went to work measuring where I wanted my murals in each of the bathrooms. Plus they needed new flooring and sink basins. I spent all afternoon getting my measurements and dodging Vince and Leon's questions. I found Mia so I could let her know I was leaving. She was in the garage with the guys. " I'm leaving so no partying since your meeting me here at five am." I kissed Vince's cheek and left.

I spent the rest of the night calling plumbers and designing the new restrooms. I could have done the plumbing but she said she would pay for it since she knew all of it would need replacing. So while they worked on the restrooms I would fix the eating area. She was going to close the diner for a week so we could have a grand opening. She said she really wasn't going to loose money and that way she could help.

I was in such a good mood when I went to bed. I hadn't been this excited about anything in years. That's why I was surprised when I woke to my usual nightmare and couldn't fall back to sleep. I had arranged for everything to be delivered so I gathered what I needed and walked to the diner. I stopped at a few places along the way and bought some food. She didn't look happy to see me waiting outside. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long." She knew me well enough to know I was lying.

"You had another nightmare. I wish you would tell me what happens. Maybe I could help you get past it." I stood but didn't say anything. "Come on and dazzle me with your talents."

She was impressed with what I had done to the menu and the amount the changes would cost. She was expecting it to be expensive to make they types of foods I had added. If you know where to look you can get quality product at a decant price. The remodel took less than a week but she said she needed a vacation. Guess it helps when I can't sleep and spent forty-eight hours working on it. I even convinced the guys to clean the front of the building and help me paint it. I was pleased with my work and Mia learned the new receipts quickly.

The ladies restroom was now a light blue with a beach scene on the largest wall. A corvette was the only thing on the beach as the sun set. The guys was a dark blue representing night. There were two cars racing with bright colors. I used Vince and Leon's cars as models since they were available.

Mia may have taken a few days off but I spent that time preparing food. I wanted everything to be perfect opening day. I had hand delivered the new menus around the neighborhood and mailed out to businesses five miles away. I'm hoping that with the promoting we'll have a good turn out. If we don't impress Dominic with the changes he will never let her forget it.

Mia and the guys were on pins and needles waiting for Dominic to get back. I had stared down bigger and badder things and survived. To boost the chance of turnout I made sure the menus stated takeout was available. People like knowing there not stuck waiting for food. On the back of the menu I had put a add for the garage and they have already been getting calls.

Dominic and the rest of the team had been driving all over the US in legal races. He may never drive pro but he was still able to drive summer races for the less observed type. In other words it meant illegal betting and larger payout. From what we had heard they were making quite a haul. He made more during the off season driving illegally but that was who he was and the thrill was his high.

I had never met him but when I closed my eyes he was who I dreamed of. Okay when it wasn't a nightmare. Mia and Vince had convinced me to go to a race to meet her family. She knew that I had a crush on him just from the stories and the way I looked at his picture. I had a blast and she tried to convince me to stay but all I wanted to do was look at her brother. Unfortunately his girlfriend Letty wasn't afraid to tel you what she thought. She had caught me watching them a few times before she made a snarky comment. I got lucky and it was while I was taking a picture and Mia calmed her down.

We had reopened earlier in the week and word spread fast. Today was the day everyone returned home. We were so busy neither of us noticed their arrival. The place was packed and we could barely think let alone panic. "Rha can you watch things?" Mia was placing a new order and I nodded finishing up the orders I had. I was glad to see it was near the end of the lunch rush. I was delivering food as I saw her and Dominic go into the kitchen. His voice was louder than we expected. "I go away and you change things!"

"It was time for a change, look around it's working." He hit the wall. "Dom your phone has been ringing off the hook." She paused. "They are even willing to come when the summer circuit is over."

"I race to make us extra money so you don't have to work hard. Now you spent what I made on fru fru shit!"

"Two thousand." She said it a few times before she yelled it. "The only thing it cost us was two thousand. We had to redo the pluming and replace a toilet and sink. That is still half of what it could have cost. Oh and I upgraded the kitchen for a thousand. Nothing that didn't need done and the rest was free"

Something slammed and even Vince flinched. "You know nothing is free!"

I had my fill of him yelling at her. Vince tried to stop me but I had learned more than how to cook while I was gone. "He's right." He turned to see who had interrupted their conversation. "I get free advertising for the work I did. So it technically wasn't free."

"Who are you and why does your opinion matter?" Now he yelled at me and was moving closer. He looked better than he did the first time I saw him, even if he had a scowl on his face. If I wasn't careful he would back me into the corner and that would be bad.

"I'm your sister's friend Rhayne. We set up a contract that if any major things needed replaced she would pay. The rest was on me and trust me the minimum I would charge is fifteen thousand and that doesn't count the restroom or kitchen other than flooring." I grabbed the contract out of my bag and handed it to him.

"I know all of her friends." He still sounded pissed as he looked through the contract.

"She was my roommate freshman year." Mia smiled at me. "You were too busy to visit so Vince was the only one to meet her." He flinched at her last statement.

A timer went off and I pushed past him like he wasn't there. I pulled out the pies and danishes. I put them in the cooling rack because most of it was for tomorrow. I refused to look at him on principle and Mia had went back up front. He just stood there staring at me. I plated some of the beef and noodles with mashed potatoes and held it out to him. "Unless your going to prepare the twelve takeout orders that still need made." I turned to face him. "Get out!"

He took the plate but just stood there. I'm pretty sure he wasn't used to being treated like this. I went back to work but not before I noticed the three grinning fools behind me. After a few minutes he left with the plate. Which was good because I didn't have time to fight. I was leaving as soon as these orders were done. My father had set up a interview at a gallery. They might have cheated me out of my college years but they knew I had talent not to be wasted.


	2. Chapter 2

Fast and Furious Fade Away By: GypsyAnalea

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the Fast and Furious Characters.

Language, Violence, Sexual Content

My parents came from old money and taught me how to present myself as such. So here I am walking into the gallery wearing a black woman's business suit and four inch heels. I never felt comfortable when my clothes showed I had a body. A lady showed me where to find the man I was looking for. "Mr. Gallows? I'm Rhayne Porter, you spoke to my father."

He was younger than I expected and his blond hair and blue eyes complimented him in every way. Not to mention my mother would have drooled at the way his suit showed off his athletic figure. The three girls he was talking to glared at me for interrupting. "He said you would be by." He kissed each of my cheeks. "Lets have a seat and see if I can help you."

I could feel him watching me and it made my skin crawl. I'm not sure what it was but something about him set off my alarms. I opened my portfolio and let him leaf through it. I had various things from photos to sketches but none of the truly good stuff. Something about carrying the framed items on the bus just didn't sound fun.

"You have several I think would sell but I'm not sure they would flatter the gallery." I got the feeling that if I pushed my boobs up more he would change his mind.

I closed up my portfolio and handed him my new business card. "Thank you for your time." I smiled and shook his hand before I left.

The sun was going down so I forked out the money for a cab. The motel I was staying at wasn't in the best neighborhood. Not that I feared for my life just paranoid. I ate with Nyemi and her family as usual when I was home. I loved being part of their children as Dijimen referred to me. I think it was my willingness to watch the kids so they can have a night to themselves. He was going to be spoiled when I move out.

This time the nightmares had gotten worse and even my scars hurt. I cried harder than I had in a long time. When I dressed for work my clothes were extra baggy. I wasn't having any luck with the galleries either. I had hit everyone I could find in the last three months but none were interested.

The diner was in full swing and I was doing everything I could to stay busy. Especially when Dominic was around. Everyone had excepted me but him and he sneered at me every chance he got. Vince told me he was impressed with the changes and how much money they were making. Not that he would tell me. I was continually bugged by Mia and Vince to go out and have fun. I always declined and went home or stayed to deep clean. Dominic seemed happy I declined and at this rate he would never except me.

Everyone was having lunch together as usual. "Hey Rhayne are you going with us tonight?" Rome was leaning over the counter trying to get a piece of pie. I'm glad he had on his signature button up shirt with the sleeves cut off. If the man wasn't under the hood of a car he was begging me for food.

"What short on women to flatter you?" Several people ohhhed.

"No just wondering what you do every night you leave here." He finally gave up and grabbed the whole pie.

"Definitely not thinking of you." I threw a roll at him and he took a bite after he caught it.

"When are you going to learn she is out of our league?" Dominic took a drink of his Corona.

He was saved by the door opening. I had a rule, no fighting in front of customers. "Can I help you?" Mia sounded like we weren't about to have a through down.

"Yes, I'm looking for Rhayne Porter." I looked up and all I could see was a fancy suit.

I saw the guys become defensive and this could be bad. I exited the kitchen to see the last person I expected. "Mr. Gallow."

I stopped next to him and he kissed each cheek. "Aaron,I was wondering if I could speak with you in private?"

"I'll be back in a few. Don't let him near the pies if the buzzer goes off." Rome pretended to be hurt by my comment. I motioned for Mr. Gallow to follow me. We had put a few tables on the sidewalk and sat at one. "How did you know where to find me?" I glanced at the window and was shocked to see Dominic watching us.

He had sat across from me giving my friends his back. His two friends stood near us but they weren't paying attention. I didn't like them because they kept looking at me like a piece of meat. "Your father was kind enough to tell me where you worked." He touched the table and looked offended by it.

"What can I do for you?" I locked eyes with Dominic and I could have swore he was jealous. Yeah right, time to get my eyes checked.

"I can't stop thinking about your work. How long would it take you to get enough together for a show." I knew the smile I showed said everything.

"When do you want them?"

"I have been spreading the word the glory of you since I met you." There was something in his eyes and my defensive side screamed run. Only he had me hooked. "Do you think you can be ready in two weeks?" His hand slid across the table and touched mine.

I shuddered at his touch and that creepy feeling returned. I smiled because I knew this could be my only shot. "I can be ready by then."

"Splendid! Now if you would tell me where to pick them up I will send my people."

My smile never faltered. "That's okay I will bring them by. I have them stored all over the place." I stood to let him know I was done talking. "I need to get back to work before Rome eats everything. I will see you when the collection is ready."

He stood and repeated the greeting only this time he was closer to my lips. "Very well let me know if you change your mind." He didn't sound happy but oh well.

I was too excited to contain my happiness. I went over to Mia and whispered in her ear and she squealed. "No fair keeping secrets." Vince was trying to pout but it just looked funny.

"Sorry Vince your just not feminine enough to understand."

"That's just not right." He handed me his plate. "I thought we were friends."

Dominic moved past us but stopped at the end of the counter. "Like I said she's not in our league." He went back to the shop like he hadn't said a thing.

That was it! I handed Mia the plate and she almost dropped it. I followed him into the shop slamming the door behind me. He actually jumped before turning. "I don't know what I did to you but you don't know me." I continued to walk closer. "I used to be jealous of Mia because she idolized you. She always said you took care of family and friends. The way you gave people a chance." I stopped in front of him and looked up. "I don't know what happened to that man because all I've seen is a self centered dick!" I screamed it at him.

He leaned down so we were looking eye to eye. "Trust is earned and you haven't earned it."

I may be small but I have a thing about being bullied by bigger men. Living in Baghdad for two years taught me how to handle a lot of things. I grabbed him behind the knees and pulled his feet out from under him. He hit the ground with a thud and I smiled. I threw my apron at him before I turned. "Kinda hard to earn it if you don't let the person try. Tell Mia I quit!" I walked back to the diner and grabbed my bag.

"Rhayne what's wrong?" Mia tried to stop me but I side stepped her arm and ran out.

I took off at a dead run and used the alleys to get away. I had to stop because I couldn't run and cry at the same time. I know it was wrong to lash out at him, but he pushed me too far. I don't know what hurt worse his not trusting me or my heart shattering.

When I got back to my motel I grabbed my paints. I painted with a fury of emotion and only stopped when I ran out of canvas. I looked at the clock and the race would be starting soon. I braided my hair and grabbed my camera before leaving. It was kind of chilly and was glad I was layered. I took pictures of people and cars as I weaved my way around the event. I was beginning to think Mia had stayed home. Someone had yelled Rome and I heard him answer. Mia was wrapped in Brian's arms next to Rome. I moved up next to Rome and bumped him as I took off my hood. "Still okay I'm here?" I looked up at him.

"Did you bring food?" I laughed as he put his arm around me. "He's wrong not to give you a chance."

Mia hugged me then pulled back. "I told him I wasn't talking to him until he apologized."

"No he's entitled to his opinion. Plus he's your family and that comes first. I just came here to say I was sorry for walking out. I've been teaching Rome some of my receipts if you need help."

"I need you."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of. I just think it's better not to irritate the big dog. We can still hang out and I expect to see you at that thing." I didn't stay much after talking to them because I had to walk back to the motel. I was weaving through the crowd when I slammed into someone. "Sorry." I looked up and locked eyes with Dominic. He started to say something but I walked away. I was fighting the tears again and no way was I going to let him see that.


	3. Chapter 3

Fast and Furious Fade Away By: GypsyAnalea

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the Fast and Furious Characters.

Language, Violence, Sexual Content

It's been a week since I quit and I hadn't slowed down. I was in the middle of framing photos when my cell rang. It was a private number and I debated not answering it. "Hello."

"Rhayne I'm glad you answered." The voice didn't sound familiar. "I was wondering when you were going to drop off your collection." Mr. Gallows joy.

"I should have the finale few framed tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Actually I was trying to find an excuse to call you." Ugh I hope he wasn't going to ask me out. "Your father mentioned your expected to go to the annual Huntington Car Showoff. I was hoping you would create a design for one of my cars?"

I was shocked but flattered as well. "I would be honored. What kind of car?"

"1940 Studebaker and the color is canary yellow. I know yellow on a car is overkill but it was one of the three colors originally made."

"Good thing I have a few months to find a design to tone down the color." I couldn't help but make fun of the color.

We talked for the next hour mostly making fun of designs that would look horrible. I was actually loosing the creepy feeling I got when near him. I told him I needed to do some research the car before I could make any kind of real decision. I knew just the group to ask for help. As soon as I dropped of my collection Arron made sure to keep me busy. Mostly with arranging the art and photos but he made sure that I knew he was there if I needed him.

The invitations had showed and I almost cried when I saw my name. "I need your list of people to invite." He smiled at me and I knew he was undressing me. Guys get a certain look when they want to have sex with a girl. I had been playing phone tag with Mia and Vince and they were the only ones I wanted to invite. "You look distracted."

"Sorry I only need five and I can deliver them." I smiled and hoped he wouldn't press the subject.

"Your father would be upset with me if he knew you were unhappy." He ran his fingers over my cheek. I pulled away and he frowned handing me the invites. "I will be away on business until Thursday and I have a gift for you." He handed me a box and to be honest I was expecting it to blow up. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. "I expect to see you in it at the show." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

It's the day of the show and I still hadn't heard back from Mia. I needed her to be there especially after talking to my dad. He only heard every other word as usual and hung up on me. Not a good beginning to my biggest day. I stood in front of the mirror and couldn't believe it was me. I haven't wore anything this revealing since prom. I just wish the back covered as much as the front. My entire back was naked for the world to see. It wouldn't be so bad but the majority of my scars are there and my breasts. I got a tattoo of a gothic cross that covers the middle of my back. Most of the scars are covered by ink or blend into the shading. At the base is a wolf and tiger guarding the fairy perched on top of the cross.

I was never good at the girly stuff and Nyemi knew it. I had pictured Mia helping me get ready but Nyemi assured me she would show. She did my make-up and hair. No matter how much I bitched she still pulled my hair to the side. "You look beautiful. Your parents would be so proud."

I laughed. "That's why he hung up on me when I called. I'm not a kid anymore so you don't have to pretend. I'm just glad you and Dijimen will be there."

"We wouldn't miss it. Plus I need to wear this dress you bought me. Who knows when I will convince him to take me anywhere nice."

I had arrived two hours early to make sure everything was perfect. "Even more exquisite than I expected." He greeted me and I had to move so he didn't kiss me on the lips. "I never pictured you as the tattoo type." He looked around. "Everything seems to be going well."

"I hope so because I'm ready to run I'm so nervous." After people started to arrive he paraded me around like some prize. If I did manage to get away he or his goons weren't far away. I kept staring at the door hoping to see my friends but as usual all I saw were strangers. "Where are they?"

"Looking for someone?" Finally my body relaxed and I knew I could truly enjoy this.

She pulled me into a hug. I felt her tense when her hand moved across my scars. "I thought you weren't coming." Brian didn't wait for her to stop hugging me before he wrapped us both in his arms.

"You didn't think we would miss you?" He pulled me out of their arms and into his. "Your still family." He kissed my forehead.

"I want to know when she started dressing like that? She didn't dress like that before, right?" I pulled Rome into a hug. "Seriously this is hot." He turned me in a circle to get the full view. I flinched when someone touched my tattoo.

"So drinks and food are free." I looked at Rome. "That means you have to share." He smiled and headed towards a blond. Vince and Brian went to get drinks. "So he decided not to come? I knew it was a long shot but one of us had to be the adult."

I looked down so she wouldn't see my disappointment. "Actually he's over there?" I looked up to see where she was pointing. "Didn't take much convincing either. Something about Rome may be able to eat but his cooking sucks." She pushed me in his direction.

I adjusted my course and headed for the bar grabbing a Corona. Only a select group could get something other than wine. Plus I hoped he would show and brought a case of his favorite beer. You can do this it's just Mia's brother. I let out my breath and walked towards him. He was looking at my second favorite photo. I held the Corona in front of him. "This is more your style." I kept looking at the photo but he laughed as he grabbed it. "What do you think?" I pointed at the picture.

"My favorite so far. Why Fade Away?"

"Because that's all your competitors see as you Fade away into darkness. Mia said it captured you perfectly." I looked at him. "That's your car I took it at the only other race I had been to. Not that I could tell the difference from it or any other car in your garage."

"I thought the other night was your first race?" He motioned for me to walk.

"No Mia and Vince convinced me to watch him race." I felt his hand on my lower back and somehow I managed not to flinch.

"Then why didn't I meet you before now?"

"Because believe it or not I'm a chicken shit."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Mr Gallow would like you to join him." I nodded but he stood there.

"I guess duty calls, tell everyone to find me before you leave." I turned to walk away but stopped. I stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for coming."

I spent the rest of the night with Aaron and if I did try to leave someone else was suddenly there to talk to me. I barely had enough time to say goodbye to my friends. Several of my portraits sold and I was surprised at the total. I made sure to stop by the bank and drop it off, no way was I taking any chances with that much money.

I knew there was no one in the rooms next to me so I cranked up the music and danced around the room. I was on a high and I was pretty sure it was because Dominic graced me with his presence. He looked so good in his suit and I had forgot how good he smelled. It was going to be hard to stay away from the garage. My mind kept going back to him as I showered. I froze when the power went off. Before I could react the door flew open and something slammed into my side. I tried to block the next blow but it came from two places. The shower curtain fell on top of me like a blanket. I couldn't see anything and the only thing I heard was grunting as they swung. I drew on past experiences to keep from screaming until I passed out.

I could feel myself moving but it was like my body and soul were no longer together. Then images of eyes flashed before me and I screamed. "Rhayne your safe. I'm here please open your eyes." I tried but the left one was swollen. "A ambulance is on it's way. I knew I it was Nyemi and I could hear Dijimen yelling at someone. I wasn't in Baghdad, I wasn't going to be tortured again. They must have come to check on me knowing I slept with the light on.

"Mia." She got up and found my phone. She was the mom I wanted so she knew about Mia and her family.

She came back into the room and touched my head. She had the phone on speaker because I could hear it ringing. "Please tell me your not drunk it's three in the morning." They had left around midnight so I wasn't surprised she was in bed.

"Is this Mia Toretto?"

"Who's this and where is Rhayne?" She was already panicking. She never could hide her emotions.

"My name is Nyemi and I own the motel she is staying at. There was an attack and she is going to the hospital." That was all I heard because the paramedics pushed her out of the room.

I passed out before we got to the hospital. Once I was there the doctor insisted I stay awake and the police were more than happy to help out. I couldn't answer any of their questions so they left and finally let Mia in. She was crying and Brian was trying to comfort her. She was going to touch me but stopped turning into Brian.

"It's okay, I've looked worse." I laughed but the pain in my ribs was too much.

"How can you laugh?" Now she was mad and that was easier to deal with than crying any day.

"Because it's true. Trust me I'm fine, I just wanted you to hear it from me." I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Where did this happen?" Leave it to an ex-cop to go all serious and question me like he's still one.

"My motel room and no I didn't see them. The power went out and the shower curtain blocked my view." The nurse came in to do a check. "That will teach me to dress like a girl."

"Stop that! I hate when you do that, this is serious."

"I'm going to make some calls." Brian wasn't a dumb man and he just gained full respect. Now if I could convince him to take me with him.

"Why do you have to pretend your not hurt? I've seen the guys in car wrecks and not look this bad. Hell your entire left side is cracked and bruised. Not to mention the cuts."

"It's easier than crying and I'm not doing to get a rile out of you. I need you to understand that this." I moved my right hand to emphasize my left side. "Is nowhere near the worst I have looked. You know I won't lie to you about this so please don't get mad if I'm not all worked up." She moved closer. "I take it Vince doesn't know." To be honest I'm afraid to see his reaction. He was protective of the females in his life.

"No everyone else went to the race and a after party. Who knows when they will check their phones."

"Probably better Rome doesn't see me like this. I'm pretty sure his reaction to me in a dress will be more memorable." She smiled and that's what I wanted.

The door opened and Brian held it open. "Incoming." We both gave him a funny look and I'd bet money mine was funnier. We both stopped smiling when Dominic came threw the door like a raging bull. Brian tried to stop the nurses but one slipped by.

"Excuse me sir but you can't be in here." She looked like she could take him if he argued. Brian moved closer to us, told you he was smart.

"She's my fiance!" The nurse backed off. I looked at Mia and she looked as confused as me. When the nurse left he turned to us. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing more than I told yo on the phone." Mia said Vince hadn't answered and I just assumed that he wouldn't know. "My contact said they cut the power to the motel before they broke into her room. The Setting Sun Motel isn't in the best neighborhood so it could have been anyone."

"What in Gods name were you doing staying there?" There went the calm I had worked hard to achieve. "You said you had a safe place to stay. There is nothing safe ab out that area. We have an empty room, you could have stayed with us. Why?"

I took in a deep breath and sat up like nothing was wrong. "I lived in Baghdad for two years this place is like Beverly Hill compared to it. I'm not afraid to have a gun pulled on me or to take a beating. I'm not the docile girl you knew before." I started to pull out my IV but Brian put his hand on mine and stopped me. "Look they beat that girl out of me along time ago. I felt safe with Nyemi and her family. This could have happened at the Holiday Inn or some posh hotel. Plus things weren't exactly friendly between all of us. I would have felt like I was imposing."

The door opened again and the same nurse came in. "The doctor said it was okay for you to have pain medicine. It will make her sleep." I waited for her to hand me a cup with pills no she pulls out a needle. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and slapped my good hand over my eyes. Not one of my smarter moves but if I see her come towards me with the needle I might hurt her. "I'm done but remember she needs to rest."

I waited for the nurse to leave. "I'll be fine and you have a restaurant to open in an hour." I knew she would close the diner if I didn't make her leave.

"Fine but I expect you to stay with us when you get out." She leaned down and kissed my head and Brian hugged me. I watched her walk over to Dominic and he wrapped his arms around her. "Call if you need anything."

"I will now go." I tried to smile but it hurt too much and I was out of bravado. I wanted to tell Dominic thank you but I didn't want his full attention.

I closed my eyes after I turned on the light by the bed. I could hear chains moving and my arms hurt at the wrists. I was dangling and a moment later I felt the whip hit home. I felt it several more times before I started begging them to stop. I knew I spoke Arabic just like every time I relived my past. As the whipping continued I started to struggle against my restraints.

I felt a pressure on my arms before the voice. "Rhayne your safe." I continued to fight until the voice was next to my ear. It was gravely and the voice I longed to hear before I fell asleep and when I woke up. I tilted my head towards the voice. "That's right Baby listen to my voice." Something caressed my cheek and it felt soft like lips. "Sleep now your safe."


	4. Chapter 4

Fast and Furious Fade Away By: GypsyAnalea

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the Fast and Furious Characters.

Language, Violence, Sexual Content

I woke to the nurse moving my arm. She put her finger to her lips then pointed to my right. I figured it was Mia and almost screamed "no way" when I saw Dominic. He looked so peaceful compared to his usual over baring self. I couldn't help but watch him sleep. I had to fight the urge to touch him because I was afraid it was a dream.

Naturally Mother Nature thought she needed to stick her head into my happy place. I had a sudden urge to pee and if you've ever worn a hospital gown, keeping your assets hidden was impossible. I tried to move as slow as I could which wasn't too hard. Every muscle in my body felt like it was being twisted in a pretzel maker. I thought I was doing pretty good but almost fell on my ass when he spoke. "Need help?"

"Thanks but I can do it." I gathered the back of the gown the best I could and inched to the restroom. Since I was moving so slow I might as well do something to not think of the pain. "How was the race?" I used to talk to myself when I was in my cell but was pretty sure it would land me in the nut ward if my old habit kicked in.

"The usual Rome won and then the after party. Are you sure you don't want help?"

"No." I turned and looked at him and he didn't seem as excited as he usually did. He didn't have that glint in his eyes he usually had when racing was the topic. "Come on you sound like a spectator not the King Of The Streets. You have the pick of women and they worship at your feet."

"I didn't go to the party." I started to say something but he cut me off. "If your sure you don't need anything I need coffee." He really didn't wait for me to answer before he got up and left. It felt like before when we didn't get along. I guess yesterday was going to hurt more emotionally than I thought. I knew I told him I didn't need help but I was happy to see the nurse come in. He had stopped in front of me. "Don't be stubborn and ask for help. Your not in this alone." He dropped his hand and I hadn't noticed it by my face.

"Your fiance is just worried about you but he's right." She helped me back to the bed and I could tell she wanted to say more.

"Speak your mind before your head explodes." I gave her my best smile.

"He called me in here last night because you had a dream. You spoke Arabic and he figured out quickly I knew what you were saying. I didn't tell him but there are support groups that can help."

"I've been to several and seen shrinks. I've dealt with it the best I can. They keep telling me it will get better with time, I would appreciate the list of groups though." She smiled and I knew it was what she wanted to hear. She agreed to slip it into my release papers in hopes that he will think it's for being attacked.

The doctor had agreed to me being released and the nurse had brought me scrubs to change into. She was removing my IV when Dominic came back. "She's free to leave as soon as she is changed."

"I'm not sure he's my ride." I was looking at her and I knew there was fear in my eyes. I know she thought it was because I was afraid to be completely alone with a man. I was more worried that he was being forced to be here and that was why he was being weird.

"I plan on taking you home. I'll get the car and be out front." Great now I really pissed him off.

It was a windy day and I was shaking from it's bitterness. I didn't remember it being this cold in LA. We were talking about music when I heard his car coming. He got out and picked me u instead of helping me walk. I couldn't help but moan when his scent surrounded me. He smiled but it was hard to tell if it was because of the moan or the joke I had told the nurse. She was telling it to a coworker and it was a bit on the racy side.

It was too quiet even with the music playing. He wouldn't look at me and I couldn't take it any more. "Can we stop at the motel?"

"No." I adjusted to look at him and he knew I expected a better answer after glancing at me. "Vince and Rome already brought your stuff to the house." He concentrated on the road again and out of no where his voice filled the car. "Why wouldn't I take you home?" He didn't sound angry just confused.

"You didn't sound happy with me when I woke." I readjusted so I could look out my window. "I thought our truce was over."

He started to laugh and it sent a chill down my spine. "Truce, you make it sound like we were at war. Trust me our truce is still in place."

"Then why did you sound mad when I asked about last night?"

I wasn't sure he was going to answer because he stayed quiet until he parked the car. "I'll answer your question when I think your ready. For now lets get you inside." He got out and held to his word refusing to answer any more questions. He carried me upstairs and through the first door.

I could see my things in boxes around the room. He set me on the bed before covering me up. "Take theses and get some rest. Vince is downstairs and Rome will be by to replace him." He left and I could hear him talking to someone and assumed it was Vince. I only caught a little bit of it and was confused but maybe it was the meds still in my system.

Why would he think I would need him? That was my last thought as I curled up in the blankets. Before long I could feel the drugs taking effect and I hoped it would be a peaceful rest.

The next few days were a blur other than waking to eat or Mia helping me shower. If Dominic was home I woke to him in the chair next to the bed. Usually he was asleep but when he wasn't it was because I was having a nightmare and he was holding me. The only time I had peaceful sleep was when I was medicated and that was a problem. If I can't sleep on my own in two days then I go to a meeting.

Two days had passed and I still wasn't sleeping well. I had startled away and it wasn't from the smell of the burger Rome was eating. "You hungry?" That was all it took for me to run to the bathroom to puke. The need not to ruin the carpet over powered my brain telling me to slow down. The pain from puking was nothing compared to the rest of my body. He wasn't in the room when I went to get my toothbrush. When I went back to the bathroom I could hear him talking.

"No I think she's okay but we may want to get her looked at." I didn't hear anyone else so he must have been on his phone. "I'm pretty sure she was dreaming before she woke up. I'll make her some soup and see you guys when you get here."

Rome left me alone after he watched me eat. Mia had unpacked most of my stuff so I had hid my scrap book between the mattresses. I changed into my favorite fuzzy pants and tank top. Grabbed my fuzziest blanket and curled up with my scrap book. I cried with it clutched to my chest until I fell asleep. I knew I cried for the past pains as well as the current ones. I thought I had gotten past being a victim.

I decided it was time to get back to my normal routine even if I wasn't leaving the house. I spent the next two days arguing with everyone instead. It seems they felt I should stay in bed and I refused to or to cooperate. Mia kept complaining about how stubborn I was and it wasn't one of my best traits. I was in the kitchen making breakfast when I hood footsteps. "Food is almost ready but coffee is done." I turned to see Dominic standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Mia was done playing nice calling in the Big Dog.

I turned back around like he was just anyone else. I was working on the eggs when a body pressed against mine. Large hands grabbed the pan and spatula away from me. He was close enough that his scent was over powering the smell of the food. "You have two choices shit yourself in a chair or I put you in one."

"I don't need to be babied." I turned to look at him and he closed my eyes as my body moved against his. "I have been taking care of myself for years and making breakfast hasn't killed me yet."

With that he picked me up and put me in a chair. "Stay!" It was an order and I didn't do well with orders. Most of the time I can deal with it but I wanted to fight.

"And if I don't?" He smiled but went to the stove and finished the eggs. "Does this mean your my babysitter?"

"Only if you don't listen." He filled two plates and brought them to the table. "I was hoping you'd cut me some slack and behave." He was trying to hide his face behind his hand. He wasn't expecting any less than the others had gotten.

I ate half before I was full. "Your sister doesn't play fair." He raised his brow in question. "She thinks I'll play nice for you and stay in bed. She thinks you have power over me the way we argue." I got up and took my plate to the sink. "Or she hoped." I walked to the doorway and turned back. "I'll play nice so go to work. I give, concede, what ever you choose the word."

I went to my room and started packing the three suitcases with everything I refuse to leave behind. That's when I realized this place was starting to feel like my cage. I was going to run just like every other time I felt this way. This place was the closest thing to a real home I've ever had. I pushed the suitcases into the closet and closed the doors. Ya my parents were around as I grew up but they were more concerned with helping the world.

I grabbed my release papers and scanned through the list of support groups. When I found the one I thought would help and called to see when the next meeting was. Seven tonight so I set my alarm for five before grabbing my sketch pad. I heard a knock on my door and I got up and opened it. I know my face said I needed to be alone and he frowned.

"I'm running to the store so you need anything?" He leaned against the door frame. I knew from the look in his eyes he wanted to say more but wasn't pushing. Boy was he not like his sister.

"Not from the store but I need a favor tonight." I didn't want him to argue so I continued. "I want to go to a support group there's a meeting at seven." I looked down. "Will you go with me?"

"I'll let the others know we won't be here. I won't be gone long."

I went back to the bed and closed my eyes letting my inner muse take me to my calm place. When I opened my eyes my hand began to move. I never really see what I drew until it was done. I was shocked it was a romantic scene. Two people sitting on a beach, their faces were hidden as they were about to kiss. The man was shirtless and his arm displayed the strength he possessed. The man was bald and behind him was a car that resembled the one in the garage. Dominic never drives it but he tinkers with it when he's stressed.

The female had long hair that draped over her shoulder. A cross covered her back and in the shading was a word between two lines. "Dominic." I knew it was my crush on him trying to push forward. Only the tattoo matched the one on my back and if you look close enough you can see his name. God I'm a looser, he'd never pick someone as screwed up as me.

My eyes started to droop as I added color to the picture. After a while my body gave me no choice but to sleep. I felt my arm move and I could only blink at the person moving it. I heard the colored pencils clank together before I was covered in warmth. A smell filled my senses calming me instantly.

My alarm went off and I felt even more exhausted than before. Maybe I should skip the meeting and stay in bed. I lay there filling my head with every excuse not to go but only found one reason to go. Keeping the only home I've ever known. I grabbed clothes and took a long shower. He was in the living room when I came down. "We might want to head out unless you want to chance getting a ticket for speeding."

He shut the TV off and grabbed his leather coat. "Can't have that?" He headed for the door knowing I was behind him. "We'll get something to eat after words if your hungry."

"I can guarantee I won't be but I'll keep you company." He ushered me out of the house and I knew he could see me shaking. I handed him a paper with the address but zoned out until he told me we were there.

"Call me when your done and I'll pick you up." I started to fidget and only stopped because my door opened. When I looked over he was crouched down looking at me. "You can do this." He took my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Come with me?" He nodded and walked me inside. I found the room and grabbed his hand so he wouldn't leave me. Part of getting past this is letting those close to me know what happened. I would have brought Mia or Vince but I don't think they could handle what I have to say without snapping. Dominic can keep his cool and snap when the time is right. We took seats in the back and I didn't let go of his hand.

Everyone quieted down as a man with a definite military man stepping up to the podium. "Well I see several familiar faces but for those of you who are new, I'm Sargent Eric Nelson. I want to acknowledge those we have lost since our last meeting and have a moment of silence." I knew Dominic wasn't sure we were in the right place. The first clue that it wasn't a normal attack group should have been all the people in military uniforms. "As usual I would like to offer the new members a chance to speak. Feel free to come forward no one will judge you or make you feel unwelcome."

He stood waiting for someone to belly up and just when he was going to speak I stood up. I let go of Dominic's hand and walked the path to my secret. The others encouraged me as I moved closer but I could tell several were shocked I stood and not Dominic. Eric shook my hand and joined everyone else.

"Boy it's been a while since I've done this. My name is Rhayne and as you can tell I'm not military but I've tried the normal attack groups and they just can't relate. You might think my attack was recant due to my camouflage explosion gone wrong." I took a deep breath and let it out. "My parents own a world help foundation and have been helping rebuild in various places. A year and a half ago we were in Baghdad when several of us were taken. Our group had taken the wrong turn and separated from the larger group. Before we could turn around they were on us. For six months I was tortured and I thought I had started to except what had happened, until it almost happened again. After that I decided it was time to come home before it was too much and I took the easy way out."

I looked at Dominic and I knew he was having mixed emotions. "So what I hope to gain by coming here is a better way to deal with the demons that haunt my dreams. This group was recommended by a nurse who said this group might be better fitted to my needs. I'm hoping that you will except me even though I'm not military. Thank you." Eric meet me at the bottom of the steps and hugged me. Several others did the same as I passed by and I knew I was crying.

Dominic pulled me into his arms the second I reached him. When we sat he was holding my hand and didn't let go until the meeting was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Fast and Furious Fade Away By: GypsyAnalea

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the Fast and Furious Characters.

Language, Violence, Sexual Content

Dominic waited patiently as I spoke with several of the other members. He even found a few people to talk to but the one that interested me the most was Eric. I knew they were talking about me the way they kept looking over at me. I couldn't take it anymore and had to interrupt them. "You ready to go?" He nodded and I thanked Eric again before we walked out. I actually felt like eating which surprised me. "You still willing to get food?"

"Where do yo want to go?"

"The diners closed and I feel like cooking. Can I treat you to a non Rome cooked meal?"

"I have been dying for you to get better. Although you may hurt him after you see the kitchen. He has his own organization system only he doesn't even know it." We both laughed.

"I'll try not to injure him too much. I may need his help from time to time." We made idle chit chat for a while after reaching the diner before I forced the subject of the meeting. "Sorry for side swiping you with the meeting. I'm not good about opening up on the subject."

"How many people close to have you told?"

"My parents and only because they saw me after I was rescued. I wanted to tell Mia and Vince but I'm not sure how they would handle it. After going to two attack group meetings and them not understanding how to deal with it." I stirred the food. "I just didn't want to freak you guys out."

"I'll be there if you want me to but I think you will feel better if you tell them. They love you and only want to see you happy, we all do." He wasn't dealing with this as well as he pretended. He was on his third Corona in a half hour.

I reached over and grabbed his beer. "Slow down cuz your driving. I don't have a valid license yet." I went back to cooking and decided that if I was going to change things for the better I needed to stop hiding completely. I took my hoodie off and he gave me a odd look. "What?"

"Your not layered." He didn't hide that he was looking me up and down. "It's a good look but I like the dress better." He moved closer to me and grabbed his beer from behind me. He had to lean close to grab it even though it would have been easier to move next to me. "Although I liked the drawing better." His voice was close enough I felt his breath on my neck. "Didn't know you liked bald men." He pulled away and went back to his seat.

"Who says I do? Maybe the guy resembled you because you were the last guy I saw." I handed him a plate and walked out to a booth. "Besides your not in my league remember."

He put his hands up in surrender. "I owe you an apology."

"No you owe me answers. You said when I was ready you'd answer. Can't get more ready than sharing my most cherished secret with you."

He kept looking at me but didn't say anything. "No not yet." He took a bite of his food. "This is good you should add it to the menu." I ate but I wouldn't look at him. "I'll make you a deal. You go to the race this weekend and dress like a human and I will tell you."

I looked down at my clothes. "There is nothing wrong with the way I dress. I want people to like me for me not what I look like."

"So hows that working so far?" He was laughing at me.

"Works great with the female species but the male always wants to see the hidden merchandise. Actual quote by the way so you should feel lucky you've seen this many layers."

"I take it you haven't dated much?" The look he gave me said he was undressing me and he wanted to know if I was a virgin.

"I'll answer your real question when you answer my question." I grabbed my plate to get more leaving him at the table. Let him wonder it's good a guy to wait for answers. I changed my mind and decided to eat a piece of cherry pie and see if he can figure out the meaning.

He looked at the plate. "You sharing?"

I picked up a piece on the fork and started to move it towards him but stopped. "Are you saying you want to take my cherry?" I tried to hold it together but lost the fight and moved the fork to his mouth. He had to take it because I couldn't stop laughing. "Sorry I couldn't resist."

"I wouldn't refuse if offered." I stopped laughing. "No that is funny." He took another bite and watched me.

"Sure make fun of the virgin." I grabbed the remainder of the pie and took a bite. "See how far that gets you." I got up and went to the kitchen taking the pie with me. I had most of the left overs in the bowl for Rome when he brought his plate in. "We should get going if I'm going to start working again tomorrow. No arguing I'm done sitting in that house feeling caged."

I started to walk past him to the sink so I could rinse the dishes but he grabbed me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me there. "I didn't mean to laugh at you. I don't want to go back to being mad at each other."

"I'm not mad at you." I slapped his arm so he would move it. "Have you looked at the clock it's after eleven. Besides who says I'm still a card carrying member of the V card society?" I smiled and I knew he didn't believe me.

My body rebelled against getting up. I beat Rome to his car and was waiting for him. He tried to argue with me but I convinced him I had a bowl of leftovers waiting for him. The customers were glad to see I was able to cook. Rome was described as colorful by more than one person. I was hoping word wouldn't spread fast but it was barely lunch and we were still packed. Mia showed up and made it clear I was leaving after the lunch rush. I think she was shocked when I didn't argue.

I was in the middle of prepping things for lunch when I felt like I was being watched. That's when I noticed Vince in the doorway. "Hey."

"Your not acting like you?"

"What's that mean?"

"You move like a weight has been lifted and your not." He motioned to me and waved his hand like it was asleep. "Your not covered in layers."

I looked down at my shirts and he was right. I had on half as many layers as normal. "I can put more on if you want." I wasn't sure what to say since I hadn't realized it.

"No it's a good look." He moved closer and stopped me from working. "You know I'm here if you need anything."

I pulled him into a hug. "Actually I went to a support group last night and I feel better." I pulled back. "I just need a little more time to figure out how to tell you and Mia, but I know I don't want to keep it hidden any more." I kissed his cheek and went back to work.

I hurt too much to sleep so I finished the sketch of me and Dominic. No one else was here so I didn't have to sneak around. I put it in an envelope with a note. I didn't want him to find it right away so I put it in his stress car. I'm hoping it helps with the stress before the race. Now lets hope no one else finds it before then.

The next two days went faster than expected. I knew I should stay home tomorrow night but not knowing why he seemed mad at me was torture. So here I stand trying to figure out what he would consider human. I have been trying clothes on for the last three hours and with the dirty looks I'm getting from other women, this is the one. Afterwords I grabbed a bite to eat then went to another meeting.

I text Mia to let her know I wasn't going to be home and my phone would be off for a while. I was more relaxed than I had been since my original attack. We decided to get coffee and snacks. I realized I missed being around the military and their seriousness yet playful banter. I lost track of time and when I got home the light was on in the garage and the door was open. I walked up the driveway and into the garage. Dominic looked up and he looked pissed. "What's wrong?"

He turned and threw the tool at the wall behind him. "What's wrong!" He screamed at me and I jumped. "You said you were going out." He stalked towards me and leaned down getting into my face. "It's after two and you weren't answering your phone!"

"Don't yell at me like I'm a kid! I went to a meeting and I don't have to answer to you or anyone else!"

The next thing shocked me because he slammed me against the wall. His body was pressed against mine and he was breathing heavy. His head was above mine resting on the wall. "I went looking for you." His hands slid down my sides and stopped on my hips. His thumb brushed against bare skin and I moaned. "You can't do that to me." His fist hit the wall and then he stormed out. He took off in his car leaving me longing for his closeness.

I picked up the garage and closed it up before going in to change cloths. I left Mia a note telling her I was sorry and that I'd make it up to her if I could. I still had two hours until I had to be at the diner so I walked. I needed time alone and I'm not sure what would happen if I saw him before he calmed down.

Mia showed before we opened and I knew she was going to tell me what she thinks. "Lets get this over with."

"How could you be so careless? We were worried that you were attacked again or worse. Why didn't you turn your phone back on?"

I stood there listening to her ask question after question without stopping. I knew she would eventually run out of accusations. "Come here." She stood there with her arms crossed. I looked at her and let all my fear show on my face. "You wanted to know why I have nightmares?" That got her to join me in the kitchen,

I started to take off my shirts so that my bra was the only thing left. "What are you doing?"

I turned around and clutched my shirts to my chest. "Run your hands over my back. I've wanted to tell you but fear is a powerful thing and I didn't want you to look at me the way others have."

I was shaking when her fingers touched my skin. She was silent as her fingers reached each scar. "How?"

"Torture."

"Why?"

I put my shirts back on and went back to work. "They didn't need a reason, it's what they do. They don't care if your married or have kids. The only thing they cared about was making us submissive so they could sell us. That's why the scars are all capable of being covered. Rich men don't want ugly women."

"What does this have to do with last night?"

"At the hospital my nurse suggested a support group." I turned and looked at her. "One that is more suited to being held hostage. For the first time in over a year I wasn't afraid of everything. The meeting helped me to see that I was hiding from more than my scars. They understand why I was doing it and many other things. I need you not to be mad."

"Why would I?" She was crying and I knew from the look in her eyes nothing had changed.

"For keeping this from you, we were like sisters before this. We told each other everything."

"We are sisters and ya I'm hurt you didn't confide in me,but there is nothing to forgive." She hugged me and for a second I thought she wouldn't let go.

"Does this mean you will help me look like a human for the race?" She gave me an odd look. "Your brother refuses to answer a question unless I go to the race and look like a human. What the hell do I look like now?"

"A alien." She dodged my slap just as there was a knock on the door. Time to work then maybe I'll use what momma gave me to torture one bald racer.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the Fast and Furious Characters.

Language, Violence, Sexual Content

Mia and I were closing and I could see she was thinking. She kept looking at me but hurrying away, hoping I wouldn't notice. "So what time do we have to be at the race?"

"People start to gather round ten but racing starts at eleven."

"I'm not sure I can do this. He's probably still mad at me and will ignore me."  
"Do you want him to?" She handed me more dishes. "To ignore you?"

"No and I'm sure you don't want to hear what I really want him to do." She made gagging noises and smacked me. "You went there not me."

"So we find something for you to wear that will make him notice." I gave her the ya right look. "No you don't give yourself enough credit." She pulled the plug on in the sink draining the water. "Lets go."

We walked a few blocks to a dress store and she started handing me dresses to try on. Half of them I couldn't even figure out how to get into. Her theory is I need to rebel against myself. "I like that one but how do you feel about your tattoo showing?"

"It isn't that much and the tattoo helps hide most of them. Honestly I hate layers but haven't known how to stop. After the attack my mom kept making me cover up my scars and then she didn't approve of the tattoo. Maybe if they wouldn't have kept covering me up I would wear more stuff like this." The dress I had on was lavender and made of layers of lace. It was strapless and came half way to my knees.

"Your parents have never known how to communicate with you. Now if we could find a happy medium between them and Dom we both could be happy."

"Cut him some slack at least he cares."

We ran around like chickens after the guys left. She had bought a new outfit and wanted to surprise Brian. I braided my hair on both sides and put on my sandals. We got there a little after ten and it was packed. We stopped to talk to people we knew or when a guy stopped us to flirt. I managed to keep them from touching me and that was a major plus. I scanned the crowd for the guys and found them a little ways up. "Over there." I pointed to them.

"You ready to show him you kept your end of the deal? Besides several guys have showed interest and my big bro is an idiot." She looped her arm in mine. "Now push up those and make him drool."

You can do this it's just a guy. Who am I kidding I'm shaking in my boots. "Well if it isn't our favorite guys." I walked over to Vince and kissed his cheek before leaning on his car. "So you racing?" I nudged him with my arm.

"Ya, second race." He was smiling as he leaned back. "Which one? Blue dress or the one in shorts and tank top."

I moved closer and surveyed the girls and didn't like either. "Well since it's a one night stand, girls in the shorts." He laughed. "Trust me they are a package deal and why not double your pleasure."

"Want to put your money where your mouth is?" Rome plopped down next to me.

I lifted my skirt on my right leg until you could see the garter with a zip pocket. Rome and Vince started to cough from shock. I pulled out several hundreds separating one and holding it out. "Mia can hold the money."

Mia grabbed money from several people and they all seemed to think I was wrong. I've learned to read people over the years and those two are an item. If one likes a guy the other has to agree and both of them have been watching him like he's a happy meal. "Girl your gunna loose that money. I've been around those two and they can't stand each other." Rome was sure of himself.

I glanced at Dominic and he was watching me. I got up and walked towards him. "Does this qualify as human?" I turned so he could see the whole package. He had several girls hanging on him and I wanted to beat the shit out of them for touching him. They each had a look that said back off. I smiled bigger and stopped in front of him.

He watched me with that same look in his eyes from the garage. Want, desire, lust each fits but who knew the real answer. "Yes."

I closed the gap between us forcing the girls to move. "Then before the sun comes up I expect an answer." I let my finger run across his cheek as I leaned in stopping when our lips almost touched. "No more excuses." I pulled back and turning to walk away grabbing Mia as I did.

We were out of their vision when she started to laugh. "That defiantly got his attention. He hand was reaching for you." She was so happy.

"He was probably trying to hold the girls back. He views me as helpless because of the attack." We weaved our way towards the start line. "So wanna have some fun and make bets on the races?"

The nice thing about us is we always bet to embarrass each other. She had an unfair advantage knowing some of the drivers. Plus I was picking the pretty cars unless it was our guys. "Sure you want to pick the blue car?" I turned to see Dominic behind us.

"Yep the other cars aren't that pretty."

"Your going to loose." He stepped close enough I could feel the heat from his body. "Does that mean your not rooting for me?" His hands came to rest on my shoulders.

"Well your car is rather plain but since I know you." I turned my head to look at him. "I guess your personality is colorful enough to make up for it." He laughed and it sent shivers down my arms as his hands moved.

"My race is next and if you stay right here I will answer your question when I'm done."

"Good luck."

Mia nudged me because she had heard the conversation. "He was flirting."

All I could do is smile, I was so close to getting my answer. I watched as the cars moved to the starting line. My heart sped as they revved their engines. They took off and I squealed with anticipation. I know in reality the race was less than ten minutes but it felt like a time stood still. His car came in at least two car lengths ahead of the others. People started to crowd around him, mostly girls throwing themselves at him. It's a known fact that the girl who gives him a victory kiss goes home with him.

I couldn't take watching any longer and turned around. The gang had went to congratulate him on winning a new ten second car as Brian puts it. I just had to stand here and wait for him to choose a girl. I felt tears beginning to roll down my face. The thought of watching him with someone else was more than I could handle. I started to walk away, I suddenly didn't find his answer as important.

"Rhayne." Dominic was behind me and close enough he wasn't yelling. "I thought you wanted my answer?" I stopped moving but the tears ran faster. I couldn't answer him so I wiped away the tears. He turned me pulling me close to him and his lips landed on mine. They were soft yet firm as his tongue ran across mine. I had never really kissed before and wasn't sure what to do, but I knew he asked for entrance. I granted him his request and the kiss deepened.

I pulled away but he kept his arms around me. "Why?"

"I've wanted to do that since the first time we argued. I haven't been with anyone for weeks." He slid his hand across my cheek and I knew it came away wet. "The night of your show I was going to ask you to get something to eat afterwords but he just wouldn't leave you alone. I had to leave or I was going to rip his head off." I could feel his hands curling into fists.

"He's just a touchy guy. If there is a girl around he has to touch them. I would have rather spent the time with you, but that doesn't explain the hospital."

"If I had asked you to leave with me then you wouldn't have been at the motel. I planned on taking you being with me when the sun came up."

"It wasn't your fault and thinking it is won't make it go away. I learned the hard way things happen for a reason." I wrapped my arms around him in hopes of him seeing I meant what I said.

"The party is at our place so everyone else headed out. I told them we'd meet them there." He grabbed my hand and started to walk towards his car. "Unless you want to go somewhere else?"

We got into his car and he held my hand only letting go when he needed to shift. "We should head to the house. People are expecting you and I want to be there when Rome looses our bet."

"Your sure your going to win? Want to make a side bet?" I smiled. "I agree with him they can't stand each other. If he wins you show me what's in the album you keep checking on." He was watching me to know I was moving it at night. "If you win you can decide later what your prize is."

"Sure you want to wait to know? I could have you dressing like a made cleaning the house while I watch." I turned to look at him better. "That's just one way to have you clean I've got plenty of other ideas. Which I would have to capture for posterity. Never know when your going to need blackmail info."

"You are a an interesting one but I like interesting." He pulled into the drive and shut the car off. I started to get out but he touched my arm. "Do we have a bet?"

"Yes." I stuck my hand out to shake on it.

He shook his head and pulled me closer. "I prefer to seal this deal with a kiss." His hand cupped my cheek as our lips met. This time I granted him entrance without asking.

When we went inside he kept a close eye on where I was and who I spoke to. I was talking with Hector when Mia walked over and handed me a wad of cash. "They shouldn't have bet against you. Rome is pouting."

"What can I say I have people skills."

I felt a arm wrap around my waist. "I here you won." I looked up at Dominic and my eyes showed nothing. "Care to tell me what the looser has to do?"

"Nope but you can try to sway the judge so that your sentence isn't as harsh."

"On that note we're going to call it a night." He kissed Mia on the cheek before turning me towards the steps. "You ready to bee sweet talked?"

"Probably not but I'm interest on what you consider sweet talk." He walked us into my room and closed the door. Since I didn't plan on leaving the room I slid my sandals off.

"This is easier than I expected." He had a Cheshire grim. "Your already taking your clothes off." I threw a shoe at him but he dodged it. I turned away from him and bent down grabbing something from between the mattresses. When I stood back up he wrapped his arms around me. "Do you trust me?"

"Depends on why your asking."

"I know you have issues with being touched but I want to kiss you."

I laughed. "You've already kissed me so why are you asking now?"

He didn't answer with words. I felt his breath on my neck just below my ear as his mouth claimed my neck. He kissed it lightly until he knew I wasn't going to protest. Then his kisses became deeper and he ran his tongue along my neck. I leaned into him and moaned from the pleasure. He bit my neck where it connected to my shoulder and I ground myself against him. He repeated the process on the other side before pulling back. "Change clothes I'll be back in a minute."

Did I do something wrong? Why on Gods green earth did he stop? I changed into a tank top and fuzzy pants and sat on the bed. I know I'm not as experienced as the other girls he's been with but I thought my reaction was right. Maybe he was afraid of pushing me too fast. I know I should feel weird or want to run but he has always been the one I wanted to be my first. Now that we were alone and being intimate he leaves. Can't I do anything right?


	7. Chapter 7

Fast and Furious Fade Away 4

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the Fast and Furious Characters.

Language, Violence, Sexual Content

I was still sitting on the bed when he slipped through the door. He crawled onto the bed and put his back against the wall. I wasn't sure what to do so I stayed where I was. Plus all he had on was sweat pants. I kept glancing at his chest and wanted to run my tongue down his chest, "Are you going to stay there or come over here and show me that book?" He was smiling and waiting with his arms open.

I slid across the bed and leaned against him. His arm curled around me then kissed my head. "No laughing I had no say in how I looked and my parents were into odd." I opened the book and the first thing you saw was a group of pictures of me. Hey were of me making silly faces. In the middle was a quote. "But the child's sob curses deeper in the silence than the strong man in his wrath! Elizabeth Barrett Browning."

"Why that quote?" He ran his finger over a picture of me wearing pigtails and a huge smile.

"My shrink gave me homework. I was suppose to find a way to tell him about my life in a creative way. He thought it would help me to remember how much I had survived. I came up with this book." I turned the next few pages and told him what each picture or drawing represented.

"What happened to your hair?" He was looking a picture of me when I was about twelve.

"It was one of our summer visits to Africa and we were staying in the village where Nyemi and her family lived." I ran my finger over the boy next to me. "This is Gamba he was my best friend and intended."

"Intended?"

I looked at him. "We were suppose to be married according to him. Of course he asked me when we were five." I felt a tear run down my cheek. " Shortly after this was taken a group of us kids were out playing. None of us were paying attention and a lion got the drop on me. He always carried his spear with him and charged at it. The other boys ran to gather weapons to help but the lion was quicker. He left without trying to take his kill. We carried him back to the village and Nyemi gave me a box that contained his favorite things. He was creating a dowry for my parents."

"Is that why you felt safe at the Motel?" His hand wiped away some of the tears.

"No I stayed with them because they are family. Living in Baghdad for a year and knowing I made it out of the war zones made me feel safe."

"You still didn't tell me what happened to your hair." He was smiling and all I could think was how they felt against my lips.

"I think you'll find the next few pages more interesting than my hair." I flipped the page and there were pictures of me and Mia. They were pure comedy because we were dressed in costumes for various parties we had been to. The next two pages were filled with the night I was at the race. My favorite picture was one. Dominic was leaning against his car with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a look of pleasure and happiness on his face. Others were of the gang including Letty. "Told you I had been to a race."

"Then why didn't you join us?" He moved my hair away from my shoulder and placed a kiss on it. I shuddered at the thought of other places he could kiss. "Something wrong?" He moved the kiss closer to my neck and deepened it. All I could do is shake my head no. He took advantage of me turning my head and claimed the spot where my neck and shoulder meet. I moaned and he pulled me closer sliding his right hand up my side.

His finger had got caught on my shirt and it moved up with his hand. My hand flew to his hand and stopped him from moving higher. "Dom." I think my using the shortened version of his name is what made him stop. "We need to stop." He pulled pulled his head back. "Trust me asking you to stop isn't what I really want but until you know what is under the cloths we can't go further." I grabbed the book and moved so I was facing him. I opened the book to the pages that contained photos of me after the torture. I handed it to him and left the room.

The party was still going strong and it was clear who was hooking up with who. I grabbed two Corona's because I was sure he was gunna need more than one. I grabbed one of my ice cream cups and headed back to my room. He was still looking at the last page which contained a picture of my back before the tattoo and after. I handed him the beer and he downed it without stopping. I set his other beer on the night stand and started to eat my ice cream. I don't know how long we sat there listening to everyone downstairs. "I thought you were making light of being attacked but those." He grabbed the other beer and took a swig. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I'll understand if you can't stand to look at me with my clothes off. Every cut you saw scared, even the ones in front."

I kept my eyes on my ice cream because I knew deep down the only people who could find that attractive, were the ones who both us after they were done. "I have some questions." I nodded. "You were making jokes about virginity. I was pretty sure you were a virgin but now I'm not so sure."

"The people who bought us wanted unsoiled girls. That is the only good thing about being with them. After being rescued I avoided moments where sex was concerned. I accepted the idea of never being intimate along time ago." I leaned over and put my cup on the stand. "Seeing you again was the first time I wanted to be touched." I smiled because even now knowing he will never touch me again the memory of his touch made me happy.

"Why are you smiling?" His voice sounded shocked.

"Because even if that was the last time you touch me you made one dream come true." I knew I was blushing. "Your the one I've wanted to be my first in a lot of things." He started to laugh and it was his happy laugh. I grabbed one of the pillows and hit him with it. "Don't laugh." I hit him again when he didn't stop. Before I knew it I was on my knees to get more momentum. Why was he laughing at me.

"Stop that." He raised his eyebrow as he blocked my current attack.

"Or what? I think you deserve it for laughing at me."

I swung again but found myself on my back. He held my hands above my head in one hand. The other hand slid down my left leg and pushed it to the side and lowered his body between my legs. I gasped as he leaned down. He had a serious look on his face when he stopped moving. "I told you to stop now I'm going to punish you." He lowered his face until our lips touched. We started out slowly but it quickly became heated. His left arm slid behind my back and he wrapped his fingers into my hair. His right hand followed suit only he used it to lift me off the bed and onto his lap.

He pulled me as close as he could and I moaned as he slowly moved my hips proving to me that he was turned on. He pulled away wrapping his arms around my back. "I was laughing because I have been several girls first but never made anyone's dreams a reality." He lowered his head to mine and kissed my forehead. "I planned on taking things slow even though Eric said you were ready. I don't want you to feel that's all I want. I have done everything I can to not get close to anyone after Letty left. I fought my feelings for you as much as I could but you kept doing things that pulled me in."

He looked up and his eyes held so much emotion. I started to say something but he shook his head. "I want things that I'm not sure your ready for. After seeing those pictures I'm not sure I could move past it. I'm scared your going to do things your not ready for to please me."

I pulled back so there was more distance between our chests. "That is one thing you don't have to worry about. Even when I was being tortured the thought of seeing you again and being back with Mia and Vince was what kept me strong. I asked myself what would Dominic do if he was me? The only thing that came as an answer was survive at all cost. I never lost my desire to be with you." I cupped his cheek. "Do you trust me?"

There was no hesitation in his answer. "Yes."

"Then I know what I want for winning." I leaned down and lightly kissed his lips before pulling back. "Show me what you want to do and don't second guess what I'm ready for. If it's too much I'll tell you."

He sat there thinking about what I said and I was sure he would call it a night. I jumped when I felt his hands under my shirt. He smiled but continued to move his hands upward taking my top with it. He lifted my arms with it until my top was no longer being worn and was thrown to the floor. His hands lightly ran along my arms as his eyes took in my now exposed skin. I fought the urge to look away but he ran his tongue over his lips and I wanted to know what he was going to do next.

I let my arms fall to my sides as he lift me higher and my ass rested on his arms. My breasts were now even with his mouth and he wasted no time placing his mouth over my nipple. My head flew back as he sucked it into his mouth and ran his teeth over it as he released. He repeated his action with the other nipple gaining a moan and my hips writhing a bit. He lowered me as he moved his kisses up my cheek. When he reached my neck his hands began to knead my breast occasionally pinching the nipples. My body reacted on it's own as I writhed against him vigorously.

He was breathing heavy as he spoke against my ear. "I want to taste you."

He was asking permission even though I told him he didn't need it. "Please!" It was breathy and I squealed when he moved us so I was laying on the bed.

He kissed along my jaw and placed his arms on each side of my head. He looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure? We can stop now and take thing slower. I need you to be absolutely sure because if I do I'm not sure I can stop. This is all I've longed for since you told me off."

My only reaction was to kiss him. I put everything I was feeling and wanted into that kiss and he moaned as I ran my nails down his back. He caressed along my side so feather light I had to break the kiss because I was giggling. He however continued to kiss down my neck to my chest. I was shocked at my reaction to him running his tongue over one of my deeper scars. I arched my back and dug my nails into his back. After that he made sure to devour each scar until it sounded like one continual moan.

I was so over come with pleasure I hadn't even noticed him removing my pants and thong. I stopped writhing when he ran his tongue along my clit. After that everything he did made me loose myself in pleasure. At one point I tried to get control to hopefully return the pleasure. He made it clear that wasn't going to happen by changing the position. He brought me to the edge then let it fade repeating this several times before sending me into a pleasurable euphoria.

When my breathing calmed he was leaning over me smiling. I felt something push against my entrance and nodded. He wasted no time entering and stopped waiting for me to show signs of pain, it hurt but I had felt worse. I pulled him into a kiss and moved my hips letting him know I was fine. He made it clear that he was going to take his time stopping my hips each time I tried to increase the pace. We stayed in the one position only adjusting body parts. The only time his eyes left mine was when the pleasure caused us to close our eyes.

He grabbed pillows and my fuzzy blanket when we were done. He curled me into him wrapping his arm around me. He lightly kissed my forehead. Neither of us said anything as we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
